Afflicted Virtues
by Raven Summersong
Summary: A set of short pieces describing Chrono and Rosettes relationship by the seven virtues. CR. Based off the Anime.
1. Humility

_I really liked __Maiden of the Moon__'s take on the seven sins with Rosette and Chrono. However, maybe because I'm a hopeless optimist, I'd rather see them in light of virtues than sins. So I decided to do my own set of short vignettes._

_Of course, the seven virtues are represented in different ways according to different sources, so I have chosen these from a variety of sources. _

Last I'd like to dedicate these to Maiden of the Moon for the inspiration. I am a very big fan and I recommend her fiction highly.

Some virtues are only seen in affliction and others only in prosperity.   
-**Joseph Addison**

**Humility.**

There is an irony here of course.

"Chrono you wet blanket!" Rosette has him in her famous headlock, and the young demons arms are waving everywhere. Anyone not knowing better would think them sister and brother, having a friendly spat.

Of course it's not anything like that.

He could of course get free. Easily. He could of course get away like the wind, slipping from her grasp. He is weakened in this form, but he could still overpower her of course. He is a devil still.

But he never does. He lets her ruffle his hair violently and pull him about like a stubborn dog on a leash.

Part of it is that he knows it comforts her to feel like the powerful one. When she is in control she feels as if she can handle anything that comes their way. She is the one making the calls, and nothing can go wrong. It's easy to ignore her unsure future and her fear then.

He loves her, and he wants her to be comforted.

Part of it is that he knows he deserves to be humiliated. He deserves to be humbled. For what he did to Mary Magdalene. For what he is doing to her. The only two he has ever loved, and he is capable only of destruction. That he could care for someone so much, and to only be able to aid her by taking a form that is slowly killing her.

He knows it is foolish, but some part of him imagines that if he allows himself to be so humbled, God will see how sorry he really is and spare her. He will save her.

He knows it is foolish, but somehow part of him hopes.

She needs to be strong, and his gift of love to her is that he will pretend to be weak.


	2. Kindness

**Kindness**

_It is easy to forget how kind she was._

_Rosettes way of course was to be loud and wild and almost carelessly violent. It was easy to dismiss her appetite and her love of sleep as traits of a selfish person._

_But then, that was to see the mask and mistake it for the girl._

Rosette knelt before the crying frightened boy. They had been coming back to the order from shopping and found this lost child in their path.

"Hey There" Said Rosette "Now what could make a big brave boy like you cry?"

The "big brave boy" was no more than four years old.

"I lost my Momma!" He wailed.

"We'll just have to find her then" Said Rosette "I'm sister Rosette and my specialty is finding lost Momma's."

"Really?" The child sniffed.

"Would a nun lie"?

Chrono blinked. The Sisters were not nuns, but holy warriors.

"Uh…Rosette….."

"Shut up, Chrono" Rosette sing-songed.

He stayed silent but a smile played on his lips as she took the child's hand, and began to walk scanning the crowd.

She smiled at the boy, and began to sing nursery rhymes to him, and in a moment he joined her in Old MacDonald, forgetting his fear.

And only a few moments later a woman's voice cried "TOMMY! TOMMY!"

"MOMMA!" The boy broke away and rushed to the young woman who scooped him up.

"I was so afraid." She said tearfully.

"Rosie found me" Said the boy.

Chrono clamped his hand on his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sister Rosette" Said the girl, holding out a hand.

"Thank you so much Sister" The woman said.

"Its Jake. Now you stick with your momma, Tommy. Your family's the most important thing in the world."

"Ok Rosie"

Chrono grinned.

* * *

As they walked home, he glanced at her with a small smile. She looked back and returned it "What?"

"Nothing. Its just….that was really kind."

She blushed. "Ah Fiddlesticks"

"No it really was….." Said Chrono "……Rosie."

She chased him all the way home


	3. Abstinence

**Abstinence**

She doesn't know.

I can't ever let her know.

You can't imagine what its like to be like this, and to remember how I once was.

To know once I could spread my sinner's wings and soar anywhere I chose.

To remember having power so great, my very name made other devils fear.

Some part of my being craves that again. Sometimes, because I want to be able to be powerful for her. When we fight a foe and I know I can't help her as well as I once could. Once, I could have protected her from everything. No one would have dared harm what I love.

What was mine.

Sometimes, the craving is selfish. I want to my power for the simple fact I am tried of pretending to be this weak little boy.

I crave my horns, my claws, my wings.

I crave to hold her in strong arms, and take away everything she fears.

I want to be myself again, I want my power.

I want to cast off this childs form.

I want to be something she could see as a man, (As much of a man as a devil can be anyway).

But I know the price and its too high.

I have already stolen enough from her.

I crave, but I hold that craving inside me and stay silent.

It aches so, but for her I would carry any pain, gladly.

For her life, I will abstain.


	4. Diligence

**Diligence**

Another Irony.

A devil in prayer. He kneels at the alter, at the feet of the statue. Lit by a thousand candles it seems, her face is gentle as the mother of God looks at him with blank stone eyes.

He cannot kneel at the dark main alter in the front of the church. That is Gods Alter, and he is not of God. But she is a mother, and don't mothers even love their wayward sons?

She is Mary, whom the Mary he loved was named for and he sees an echo of his beloved holy woman in her face. Maybe by speaking her name, he can also pray to Magdalene.

"Please" he whispers, "Help me, Mary. Help me fill my promise. So much is against her, against what we are trying to do.. Give me strength. And give me Diligence. Please, help me protect Rosette."

He almost doesn't hear her come, but he turns his head slightly as Rosette kneels next to him. She bows her head, but her hand finds his and slips into it. Her fingers are warm, and he looks at her a little surprised. She doesn't normally show affection, but then who else is here to see it but himself and the holy mother?

"Mary" She said "Help us find Joshua. And me protect Chrono back, ok? Amen."

He watches her, eyes widening a little. Protect him?

She turns and smiles slightly, and squeezes his hand "We're partners. We protect each other. Jake?"

He smiles back, and squeezes her hand back "Jake."


	5. Patience

**Patience**

You're always so patient with me.

I know I'm a real hellcat sometimes. I know I'm loud, and I wreck everything. I lash out like a kangaroo in boxing gloves.

But you always just…smile a little. Even when I know you're annoyed with me. It never lasts; you're always so patient with me. You just take it.

You know why I do this. I know you do. You've never said it, but it's like the fact we've never had to say what we mean to each other. We just know already.

It's just easier for me to hide when I'm scared and worried and unsure in noise and chaos. It's easier for me to hide.

I know why you're so patient too. Part of it is your affection for me, the love you feel for me.

But some of it is guilt. I know you're full of guilt for the contract. You believe you let a child who didn't understand throw away her life. You don't say it, but its there in your eyes.

I wish I could find words to tell you not to think that. I've never regretted it. I'm glad my life helps you. And I'm glad we met. I'm glad you're in my life, by my side. I need you Chrono, and you're always there for me. Always accepting the wild girl I seem to be, and the frightened girl I am sometimes.

I love you so much for that, and I'm glad we don't need to say the words, because I want you to know that.

Its ok Chrono. It really is.

Because, if my life is your life, than I can't ever be apart from you. I'll be part of you forever even when I die. I'll be with you, and that's just so comforting.

And you'll be with me.

Just….be patient with me still, ok? I'm trying to find the right words.

W may not have to say it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to.


	6. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice **

_Note sometime this virtue is described as Charity, but I thought this fit better_.

He looked down at the child in his arms, already feeling his strength fading.

With Mary there had been no warning. No way to say no. She had activated the lifeclock, made the bond, and given him everything to save his life. He had no choice.

He could not claim helplessness here. He had a choice. Worse, he understood what she was asking for, even if she didn't.

_I'll be damned. Not because I'm a devil, but because I'll kill her. I'll take her life little by little as she uses the contract._

The love he felt for her then was not what it would become later, although it was where that love started. Now he thinks of her almost as a little sister. A dear friend, a child. This bright and beautiful being, in his arms looking up at him so trusting.

"Rosette" He whispered, "You'll live in pain. I'll take your life little by little, and you will die years before you should. Do you know what you're asking? Can you live like that, please think about it."

She smiled, and she was beautiful and sweet in that moment. An angel "I want to save Joshua, and then we can all go find the astral lines. Ok?"

He stared at her. Did she understand? Could she possibly?

"Please Chrono." She whispered and he felt the strength draining from him. He had to make a choice.

_I'll be damned_ he thought and then looked into her eyes and thought _For her, I will do anything._

He set her down gently, as if she was something most treasured and said "I will make a contract to you Rosette Christopher."

He knelt before her, bowed his head, and took her hand. He pressed the watch into it, and folded his own around hers. _Her hand is so small_, he thought.

"I will serve you Rosette." He said and added mentally _I will protect you_.

The watched snapped closed, and he felt himself transform into his smaller form, his hand still in hers. Now not small, but the same size. He looked up at her from where he knelt, and thought I_ will protect you. And all I am, I will sacrifice for you._

She smiled and pulled him to his feet and hugged him "OK" She said "From now on, we're partners."


	7. Love

**Love**

He looks down at the girl in his arms, her face streaked with tears. He feels his own tears slowly trace down his cheeks and as she weeps, he whispers her name. He is weak, but she is fading faster.

The sun is unmerciful, slipping behind the mountains and bathing them in red and gold.

"I'm so afraid" She cries "I'm so afraid, Chrono."

He hugs her closer. "Don't be afraid, Rosette." He whispers, "I told you, I'm coming with you. I won't leave you alone."

She nods against him, but she is still shaking.

"Would you like me to tell you a story Rosette? Like when you were a little girl?"

She smiles a little even through her tears "Yes."

He smiles a little back "This is an old story. A long time ago a holy woman lived alone. A demon came to her in the form of a young man to try and turn her to evil. But instead, her kindness and love changed his heart and he fell in love with her and swore to stay with her and protect her. She came to love him as well, and they were happy.

The holy woman was powerful, but also frail, and after a time she died. The demons heart broke and he too lay in the field with his dead beloved in his arms and died beside her.

The lovers spirits approached the gates of heaven together. The holy woman was made welcome, but the demons spirit was turned away. The holy woman refused to leave him, and thus forsake heaven for him.

They went to hell, but the holy woman was too pure to enter. And so, the demon forsakes his home for her.

With nowhere to go, the earth took pity on them. She embraced them, and welcomed their spirits to forever dwell in the fields and forests they loved. And so the demon and the holy woman are forever together, seen in fleeting glances, wandering the forest that had sheltered their love in life."

He presses his face against her hair "Because love won't ever end, Rosette. When you really and truly love someone, you can't ever be taken from them. You taught me that." He says and kisses her forehead.

He feels her mouth move against his shirt, barely hearing the words "Chrono….thank you."

His arms tighten around her. "Rosette….."

The watch ticks once…..twice….and then she looks at him and he reads her eyes, and knows. They are both weeping, and he can feel the time slipping away, but she smiles slightly even as she weeps and he pulls her as close as he can without hurting her and feels the last tick.

"Ch…" She says and is silent.

He holds her, wills himself to transform now relying on his own dwindling energy. He holds her in his arms as he longed always to do, and weeps. His body shakes, even his wings tremble. He can feel his own life going, and he wills the form to stay to use that energy so much quicker.

"Wait for me, Rosette. I'm coming after you." He whispers to her still form, and he sees she is still, smiling as if only asleep. He smiles as well, grasping her hand and closing his eyes "Wait for me."

And is it his own heart, or does he hear her cry faintly in the wind "Hurry up you wet blanket!" He chuckles. She sounds so strong, and alive.

And then she is there before him, and he is beside her and he is in his true form but its not harming her in the least and she says "I wanna fly, Chrono. I wanna touch the astral lines with you." Holding her hands to him.

He takes her hands and draws her to him, and it is not strange when she leans up and kisses him gently on the mouth "Lets go. Lets go together."

"Hold on to me" He laughs, and holds her close, her arms around his neck, his cradling her, and they are flying…..flying….and free.

* * *

Azmaria leans on the doorway as she weeps. They are sitting side by side, as if only sleeping, hands clasped, smiles gentle. She weeps, and as she looks up she sees the astral lines above her. And two bright stars just beyond, so close they seem to dwell beside each other.

She smiles even as she weeps. She believes in her heart they are together and free. Because God is good and God will not turn his eyes from their love. She knows, and on the morning air she weeps and she sings a song for them….a song of love she sang on stage. She sings, and in the morning air the astral lines and the stars fade in the rising sun…unseen but still there.


End file.
